Conversation drabble 10
by Erik deSoir
Summary: The product of Let's get in on... Harry, Draco, Lily, and James. See inside for more details.


Title: Conversation drabble #6

Author: Erik deSoir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairing: Mentions of H/D

Warning: Hints of a male/male relationship

Note: This isn't actually a drabble, but a one-shot, of the same nature as the others. It does, however, fit within the "universe" I've sort of created for the characters.

"Hullo, Mum."

"Why, Mrs. Potter, you are looking lovelier tonight than ever."

"Haha, thank you Draco. Hello darling." Lily kissed both Harry and Draco on the cheek. She then turned her head and shouted, "James! The boys are here! Get the silverware on the table!"

"Something smells great. What is it, Mum?"

"Nothing much. Steak and kidney pie. Oh, and something your father concocted for dessert. Don't worry; I have ice cream in case that falls through." She winked conspiratorially.

After she hanged their coats in the hall closet, she led them to the dining room where James was waiting on them.

"Hey, Dad," Harry said as he hugged his father.

"Hullo, Harry. Draco, nice to see you," he smiled openly.

"And you, Mr. Potter," Draco said with a nod.

"Well, why don't we all sit and eat?" Lily asked.

"So, what have you two boys been up to?" James shot at the boys.

"Nothing much, Dad. I've been working in the arbor when I'm not on tour with the Canons. It's coming along quite nicely."

"'Nicely' is hardly the word. It hasn't looked this good since Mother took care of it." Draco reached over and squeezed Harry's thigh.

"Did the roses give you too much trouble?" Lily asked her son.

Harry laughed, "Draco got to play doctor for me. They tore me to pieces."

Draco rolled his eyes, but a smile could be seen playing on his lips as he said, "He refused to use any magic. Said he had to do it all by hand."

"I'd love to come see it sometime," James said around a mouthful of food.

Lily frowned at her husband's manners then turned to Draco and said, "As would I. I have only seen it while Harry's been in between working on it. By the way, how is the season going?"

James jumped and nearly sprayed everyone at the table with food, "Lil! You've been watching with me! Don't tell me you don't know! They've been kicking arse! Haven't you, Harry?"

Harry grinned widely and said, "Arses have definitely been smeared across more than one field." James pounded the table in his excitement.

Lily laid a hand on his arm and said, "I was asking about practices."

Harry, still grinning, said, "All I can say is watch the next game. We've been working on this Wronski Feint, but it's a bit different. Captain's been giving me free reign on my broomstick. I might pull something out of my arse if I can."

James clapped his son on the back, "That's my boy!" he shouted enthusiastically. He pointed his fork at Draco and said, "You know he's been on a broom as long as he's been walking? And here Lily didn't want him learning to ride a 'stick 'til he was eight. Eight! For cryin' out loud! Looks like I had the better idea, yeah?" At the end of that speech his fork was pointing at Lily, who rolled her eyes at him.

Draco smiled faintly and said, "I'm well-aware of how good he is. I see him practice quite frequently, you know."

Harry cut in, "Oh, I almost forgot! I've got everyone tickets to the next game!"

James pounded the table again. Both Draco and Lily rolled their eyes at this, but kept quiet.

The rest of dinner passed rather quietly. Harry and James talked about practices and racy broomstick moves while Lily and Draco smiled into their food at the way the men got hyped up. Lily caught them up with what the Weasely family had been up to, and James regaled them with the newest spot of trouble Sirius found himself in.

"I swear," James said conversationally, "If Remus weren't around, Sirius would find himself in a world of trouble."

"Yes," Lily murmured, "Thank the gods for Remus."

They all headed into the living room with cups of tea at that. Draco and Harry settled on the couch which faced the two chairs Lily and James occupied.

Harry leaned a little on Draco who smiled and dropped a kiss on Harry's head.

Lily's eyes narrowed fractionally, but said nothing. James sat oblivious to anything but the strings on his teabag.

Harry finally cleared his throat and said, "Draco and I have some news. We thought we'd leave it for after dinner, though."

Lily leaned forward and James looked up, realizing there was something big about to happen.

Draco smiled again and said, "We're expecting."

Lily screamed and dropped her cup of tea as she rushed at the two young men sitting on her sofa. She grabbed them both into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. "Which one of you is carrying! When did you find out! What is it! When are due! What are you going to call it!"

Lily would have kept going but James stepped up right then and clapped a hand over her mouth. She knelt on the floor in front of them, after James removed his hand, a hand on each of their knees and blinked back tears.

James pulled her into his lap as he sat in the chair he had been sitting in.

Harry smiled and found himself blinking back his own tears. Draco squeezed his thigh again, smiling.

Harry cleared his throat again and said, "I started taking a potion about two months ago. We decided it would be easier for me since the season is nearly over. There is no harm in my playing to the season's end, by the way; I checked all this out before taking the potion. We found out about a week ago. She's due in April. We've been playing with names but have yet to decide fully."

"Oh, Harry," crooned Lily, "a grandbaby… I'm overwhelmed."

James cleared his throat. Harry tensed only slightly, afraid his father would be upset at his having the baby rather than Draco. It all came to nothing at the words his father uttered.

"I'm happy for you both," a grin crept across his face. "A grandbaby, indeed, and a girl at that." He turned to look at Lily, "A grandchild."

She nodded tearfully at him and leaned against him. She sighed happily and turned to face Harry and Draco once more. Leaning her head back on James's shoulder, she asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were thinking about this?"

Harry answered, "Wanted to surprise you, Mum. That, and I -"

Draco cut him off, "We."

Harry nodded, "We didn't want to get your hopes up. I mean, I've been taking the potion for two months now. We were afraid it wouldn't even work, especially after having taken it for so long."

Lily nodded in understanding, then grinned widely. "A grandchild. Oh, Harry, Draco!" She broke into laughter, "Best surprise ever, hands down."

END.


End file.
